tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Sister: Part 2
"Little Sister: Part 2" (stylized as Little Sister: PΔrt 2) is the 20th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Continuing from the same night, a woman walks up to everyone. It's a Nurse Joy, who is in charge of the foster home that Mairin stays at. Mairin leaves to head home. Nurse Joy confirms Mairin's situation that she said earlier to everyone. She assures them that nothing supernatural is going on with Mairin. She likes the idea of them coming to visit her. Lastly, she tells Ash that her favorite snack are blackberries. The next morning, Ash, Alain, and Dawn go to the foster home to pick up Mairin. Mairin is excited to see that Ash came back and she takes him to that purple tree stump. They recite their saying, followed by arguing between her and Alain. Ash gives her blackberries that he picked earlier, which she's very grateful for. Alain tells them all they'll search for Midori, the Grass Plate, today. Mairin keeps fooling around during the search, though, not taking it seriously. Later, they come near a brook. Two Tekiyoku people approach them as Mairin, Dawn, and Pikachu hide. The enemy members are Barret and Kodai. A fight starts. After a little while, Kodai manages to use Graceful Descent on both Ash and Alain, slamming them down. Kodai is then about to kill Ash. Mairin runs from her hiding spot to save him. Kodai then proceeds to slap her and then throw her across to the other side of the brook! Mairin falls down, not moving. Before Kodai knows what's happening, Ash then strikes him in the jaw, as he's the most angry he's been yet. He viciously attacks Kodai for hurting Mairin. Alain gets up and attacks Barret also. Ash and Alain then both combine to land a large hit to Kodai, defeating him. Kodai and Barret retreat. Everyone checks on Mairin and tell her what happened. She hugs Ash, proud of him for what he did. Everyone continues looking for Midori. Mairin pulls out a picture from her backpack of a shiny rock in her room, since she loves collecting things. Upon closer looking, Alain realizes it's the Grass Plate! Mairin didn't know it was a Plate at first. She explains she found it a week ago while digging. Alain then figures out the Plate is why the purple stump appeared. Strange things have been happening with each Plate find, so Midori caused an unusual tree stump to appear and transmit her singing to Ash. They don't know why Ash was chosen for this, though. They go back to the foster home so that Mairin can get the Plate. While she's in there, Nurse Joy comes out and asks to speak to Ash in private. She starts to say there's a reason no one ever wanted to adopt Mairin before. Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Grings Kodai * Barret Daigo * Nurse Joy (however, since there are multiple Nurse Joy's in existence, each new one in future episodes won't be listed as another debut) Trivia * In the episode, when Alain tells Mairin to hide because of incoming Tekiyoku members, she asks if they're about to play hide-and-go-seek or 44 Homes. "44 Homes" is what hide-and-go-seek is called in Australia. It plays similarly to how it's played in the United States.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hide-and-seek#Variants * This, which includes the previous episode and the next one, is Nocturnal Jay's favorite section of Tears of the Fallen so far, having planned this out ever since the beginning of the series. * There's an actual song that Nocturnal Jay composed just for this section of the story. It's the full instrumental version of the lullaby that Mairin always sung every now and then in the past several episodes. It's called Pretty Little Star. * Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes References * Category:Episodes